Arcadia
|Base ID = }} Arcadia is an Imperial apothecary and an expert alchemist who runs Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun. Wares and amenities She sells potions, poisons and Alchemy ingredients, and allows the use of her Alchemy Lab. Personality She often misdiagnoses the Dragonborn, remarking "Pardon me, but do I detect a case of the Rattles? I've got something for that," regardless of whether the disease has been contracted or not, to get the Dragonborn to buy her potions. Sometimes she sees a nonexistent case of Ataxia (It is quite a problem back in Cyrodiil according to her). She has shown to have a dislike of the Stormcloaks, claiming to be a proud citizen of the Empire, while wishing the Stormcloaks would rot in Oblivion. Interactions Hired Thugs If the Dragonborn is seen stealing from her after hours, she will send hired thugs to 'teach them a lesson' and/or kill them if necessary. Salt For Arcadia Farengar Secret-Fire sends the Dragonborn to Arcadia to deliver frost salts. Arcadia mentions they will be used to make a love potion, jokingly stating she will test it on Farengar. After delivering the salts, it seems she becomes more friendly, as many Alchemy ingredients and potions can be taken from her shop without it being considered theft. Dialogue Introduction :So you're a healer? "Of a sort. I don't have formal training in the Restoration school, but... something just as good. Within these walls, I have all that I need to brew a potion for nearly any ailment. If I had a Septim for every case of Rockjoint or Witbane I've cured since I opened this shop, I'd be a rich woman indeed." Stormcloak Victory :You ever think of returning to Cyrodiil? "Why, because I'm a proud citizen of the Empire? Because the Stormcloaks only want Nords in Skyrim? The Stormcloaks can rot in Oblivion for all I care. I've lived in this city for twenty years. Twenty!" Quotes *''"You... look rather pale. Could be ataxia. It's quite a problem back home in Cyrodiil."'' *''"Pardon me, but do I detect a case of the Rattles? I've got something for that."'' *''"I have several elixirs for sale."'' *''"Maybe a hardy Nord like you doesn't need a cure-all, huh? What about an Invisibility Potion?"'' *''"You'll find tonics, salves, poultices, and potions on my shelves. Browse, to your heart's content."'' *''"If there's anything I can help you with, you have but to ask."'' *''"I sell cures for all ills, and I'll be happy to serve you."'' *''"Come back anytime if you need a remedy."'' *''"These Stormcloaks are ridiculous. They won't shop here because they think I'll sell them poisoned tonics. I should just go back to Cyrodiil."'' —Stormcloaks control Whiterun Trivia *Greek in origin, the word "Arcadia" refers to a sort of agricultural utopia where man lives in harmony with nature. *She is mentioned in Mikael's book, A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun. *Even if the Dragonborn does not have any diseases, she will still mention that they may have one or more. This may be a business plan to trick customers into purchasing Potion of Cure Disease. *If asked about her potions, she will remark that "If I had a septim for every case of rockjoint or witbane I've cured since opening this shop, I'd be a rich woman indeed." Although this is a figure of speech, it is perplexing in context, as it implies that Arcadia has treated diseases in the past without receiving payment. *Arcadia is depicted on the Cauldron Keeper card in . *If Whiterun is taken by the Stormcloaks during the Civil War questline, Arcadia will mention that her business is struggling, citing that the Stormcloak garrison repeatedly harasses her, and refuses to purchase products from her based on suspicions that she would attempt to poison them. *She might have love interest on Farengar Secret-Fire, as she said she might test her love potion on him. **This is a common conversation that may occur when two NPCs with the appropriate voice actors are in proximity to one another. For example, Hulda and Saadia will commonly share this dialogue. Bugs * She might sell food instead of ingredients. * The objective "Intimidate Arcadia in Whiterun" may be gained from joining the Companions, but there might not be a dialogue relating to the objective, thus making it impossible to complete. * Sometimes when the Dragonborn enters Arcadia's Cauldron after it has closed, Arcadia may speak her normal lines, even though she is lying in bed, asleep. *She may not have dialogue options for selling items. This may happen if the console command, "Resurrect" is used to bring her back to life after killing her. ** Opening the console and using addtofaction 51596 1 on her may fix it. *Arcadia will always incorrectly refer to the Dragonborn as a Nord, stating: "A hardy Nord like you doesn't need a cure-all, huh? How about an invisibility potion?", regardless of the Dragonborn's race. *If the Dragonborn presses up against the counter when they first walk into the store, the orange dragonfly on sale will slide across the counter to a place in front of her behind the counter. Appearances * * de:Arcadia es:Arcadia fr:Arcadia it:Arcadia pl:Arkadia ru:Аркадия uk:Аркадія Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters